Theos, The War Phoenix
NPC = 'NPC' Theos is a companion to the player and makes several appearances in all seas; mostly as a quest NPC, and once a fightable boss. Player Relations When a player starts a new game, their first quest is to speak to Theos on Newground Island. He notes "great power" emitting from the player and asks the player to defeat 5 Crazy Wizards as a test. On Cumulus Island, Theos sends a letter via a messenger-man to tell the player to meet him on Borealis Shipwreck for special training. Upon reaching Level 100, players will start spawning on Borealis Shipwreck in the Second Sea. Theos will be standinging under a tall mast on the wreck. Here he gives the quest to defeat 200 gunslingers that populate Oblitesco for the first part of the training. After doing so, Theos awaits the player at the Oblitesco Saloon to give the next quest of the training, which is to find and collect 10 Sea Shards, appearing on various shipwrecks throughout the First and Second Sea. Once the player turns in the 10 Sea Shards, Theos stands at Ark Island, where he will give the last quest of the training, which is to defeat himself at 1/10th of his strength. When every quest in the player's training is completed, Theos awaits at Judgement Isle, where he will unlock your Second Mind, which then the player may choose another source magic, allowing the player to control that magic as well as their first. Theos will then imply that he will be waiting for the player in Third Sea on the island of Alalea. Theos can then be found resting on a fountain right outside Alalea's walls and when interacted with, will instruct the Player to ask Cursebeard to join the fight against Durza , not knowing that Cursebeard has already set off for the Seventh Sea along with his army in hopes of defeating him. At the top of Sunrise Lagoon, Theos can be seen lying down, the player may have a conversation with him regarding his past and some information about mutations, afterwards he will give you his Gauntlet. Tips Gunslingers Tips * Stay out of the range of the gunslingers and snipe them with a flintlock. * As of update v2, the gunslingers now do 150 damage per shot and reload faster than a player and going into the middle of the town will lead to death in seconds if you do not have much HP. Sea Shard Locations (incomplete list) * All Ghost Shipwrecks. * Near the docks of Borealis Shipwreck, underwater. * Large shipwreck in the First Sea near the large whirlpool and Underwater Maze. * Shipwreck near Doom Island. * Shipwreck off the ice floes of Permafrost Island. * Shipwreck in the southwest direction of Borealis Shipwreck. * Shipwreck near Newground Island. * Shipwreck near Savaria and the nearby wilderness island. Theos' Boss Fight For information on Theos' boss fight, go to the boss tab. Associated Quests The Journey Begins * Quest Giver: N/A; quest given upon starting a new game. * Objective: Talk to Theos the War Phoenix at Newground Island. * Rewards: 50 Lamina, 10 EXP The Test * Quest Giver: '''Theos, The War Phoenix at Newground Island. * '''Objective: '''Kill 5 Crazy Wizards. * '''Rewards: 0 Lamina, 200 EXP; Magic Dagger and a Rowboat. Training (Part 1) * Quest Giver: '''Theos the War Phoenix at Borealis Shipwreck * '''Objective: '''Defeat 200 Gunslingers that populate Oblitesco. * '''Reward: 3,000 Lamina, 2,000 EXP Training (Part 2) * Quest Giver: Theos the War Phoenix at Oblitesco Saloon. * Objective: '''Find 10 Sea Shards found on NPC shipwrecks scattered throughout First and Second Sea * '''Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP, '''Training (Part 3) * Quest Giver: Theos the War Phoenix at Ark Island. * Objective: Defeat Theos at 1/10th of his power. * Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 4,000 EXP, Second Mind to be unlocked on Judgement Isle. '''Requesting Help * Quest Giver: '''Theos the War Phoenix at Alalea. * '''Objective: Attempt to find and talk to Cursebeard in the castle keep of Alalea. * Rewards: 2000 Lamina, 1500 EXP Theos' Lore According to Trello Wiki Y975: 'Theos was born around this time, in a large well-guarded city called Aberon. He had many friends there, and his entire family had lived there ever since it was built in Y563. '''Y990: '''When he was 15 years old, he had begun to go to a school of magic where all teenagers his age went. '''Y1000: '''He excelled at magic and quickly surpassed his teachers before graduating at the age of 25. He had already opened his Second and Third Minds, but each time he had opened one, he refused to learn a new magic, and instead chose to excell further in the arts of Fire Magic. For 3 years after his graduation, Theos lived with his wife and childhood crush Ashlyn, before she caught a horrible virus and died. '''Y1003: '''Theos never had a relationship again after that, and he took her death very hard. He believed it was his fault that his wife died, because his skill in magic couldn't save her. He soon recovered from his depression, and suddenly he had control of Phoenix Magic. He had accidentally mutated his magic from the strength of his feelings alone, and now he could cure any sickness or injury with his new phoenix-flames. '''Y1046: '''For 43 years, Theos watched over his home city and his family, making sure they were safe. During those years, he had aquired Sun Magic because of his enormous knowledge of Fire Magic and it's logic. The governor of the city, whose name had been lost in history, had offered Theos command of the city's forces many times, all of which Theos refused. He knew he was one of the strongest wizards alive and the best person for the job, but he never liked being the center of attention. He probably would've kept watch over his family and his home city for decades, if a certain wizard named Durza had not appeared. Theos felt his magic energy from miles away, and knew that he was coming for a fight. Such a depth of understanding of the way magic worked allowed him such a privelege. Theos sat in the entrance of the main gate and waited until Durza arrived. When he did, Theos felt a strange sensation, like something scratching the back of his consciousness. He realized Durza was about to try and absorb his magic, though he could not understand how. He resisted easily though, as the Dark Wizard's will was not strong enough. After a fight that lasted nearly an entire day, both of them were exhausted. Never before had Theos fought an opponent who knew more than 3 different abilities, and that made the Durza hard to predict. Durza ran away, and Theos let him. He turned around to realize most of his friends and family had been watching the entire fight, and then they all burst into cheers. Theos however, did not count it as a victory, but as a gruesome defeat. He thought it had meant that he knew nothing of how magic really worked, when it was actually the opposite. '''Y1051: '''For five years, Theos trained and studied with little rest. He knew Durza would appear again, but he did not know when. One day, he did reappear, and with an entire army of undead wizards. Theos obliterated all of them with ease, with little help from Aberon's military force. When all of the enemies were dead, Theos realized Durza was not among them. He then left Aberon and headed north, towards where the forces came from. Eventually they found each other, and battled for two entire days. Entire forests and villages crumbled at their mighty fight, and Durza had lost his right leg during the fight. Desperate, he unleashed an attack with all of his remaining strength. The attack missed, and both wizards were sent flying thousands of miles away from each other from the explosion, and were knocked unconscious. Theos awakens on a small floating piece of ice among the restless sea. The world felt different around him, it was as if remnants of Durza's attack radiated throughout the entire atmosphere. '''Y1052: '''After a year of floating on the unmelting ice, heating the salt water to make it drinkable, and catching fish with his magic, he reaches land. Nothing was there, except for a few scattered skeletons and burnt trees. The ultimate truth finally revealed itself to Theos: the attack had mixed the world up, and destroyed most, if not all of civilization. Theos again fell into a deep depression, realizing that all of his friends and family were dead, and that nothing remained of his home city, or even humanity. '''circa Y1500: '''Not much is known about how humanity recovered, but eventually it did. Nearly every island was civilized now, and people used boats as a part of their daily lives. Theos had spent the last 500 years training his skill in magic even more, all while sailing mindlessly across the seas on a raft he had built. He would have never thought to have spent so much time on the ocean during his early life, as Aberon was far in-land. But those thoughts brought up even more unpleasant thoughts.... Why couldn't I stop him?, Why couldn't I protect my home?, All of my friends and family are dead and rotting.... Thoughts such as those clutter Theos's mind to this very day, and sometimes he wonders why he doesn't just end it all so he can join his loved ones.... but he believes he is the only person capable of defeating Durza, the dark wizard. '''Present-Day: '''Today, Theos searches the sea endlessly for the Durza, and has gained a large following. Theos is vaguely aware of the Arcane Government, but pays them no mind and thinks they are irrelevent. Some time during his long adventure alone, he had crafted powerful armor and a weapon by himself, and encharmed them most powerfully. Theos is nearing the end of his magic-prolonged life, and he has still not accomplished his only goal: to defeat Durza so that he can rest in peace knowing that Aberon, his home city, is avenged and the world is safe. |-| Boss= 'Boss Fight After completing the second part of Theos' training, the user is told to find Theos on Ark Island. Theos' last part of the training involves a fight against himself at 1/10th of his power on a minor island to the south of Ark Island. There, the player will find an island with tall rock walls and a single entrance. Theos awaits the player inside these walls. 'Music' Tips * The first two fireballs from Three Flaming Stars can be blocked with a magic barrier, breaking on the second fireball, or simply run in a straight line to dodge all three. * Theos has multiple locations he can station himself at and switch to occasionally, sometimes causing attacks to miss while Theos transitions. * The fireball from Phoenix Wing Flap & Phoenix Impact can be blocked with the magic barrier. * The Phoenix Flame Cyclone can be dodged if two jump ultimates (Earth, Water, Shadow, or Lightning) are used, allowing the user to exceed the height of the hitbox. * All status effects that are inflicted by Theos' attacks can be doused by dipping into the water. * It is possible to track Theos' attacks by the magic circles that appear before the attack is launched. *Like any boss that proves to be a challenge, the player should bring allies to aid in the fight. *A good loadout for those not willing to fish or farm chests for the Magic Weapons is Magic Horn, Magic Spear, and The Sword of Doom's Wrath. Those willing to fish/farm should go with Magic Bow, Magic Katana and Magic Scythe, or can replace one of them with The Sword of Doom's Wrath or Colossal Cutlass if not willing to get one of them. *If farming Theos, one should go with a full magic damage set, equip Magic Fist and wait until he reaches the centre of the arena to activate Phoenix Flame Cyclone, which can be tanked. Deal as much damage in this interval as you can, as well as the fact that Magic Fist stun-locks Theos. *A good way to fight Theos is to just keep running when you see a magic circle. Running around could usually evade all of Theos' attacks. Trivia * Before v2.8, Theos had a blue and yellow colour scheme for his Phoenix magic, which were the same coloration as Marco the Phoenix's flames from One Piece. * After v2.8 however, Vetex had changed Theos' Phoenix magic to a white and yellow orange colour scheme due to such similarities with Marco. * Theos' boss theme music is named Shoujo Yo Ugate. * Because of Theos' ability to fly and restation himself, this makes him the most agile mob currently in the game. *The Greek word for "Theos" means "God" in English. Category:Boss